Pokemon Origins: Blue's Tale
by HuskieDawg
Summary: Blue is a young trainer from Pallet Town. One day he is given a Pokemon and Pokedex from his grandfather, Professor Oak. Blue has always felt as if he could never win his grandfather's pride, but as Blue begins his quest to be Pokemon master he uses it as an opportunity to prove his worth. Follows the plot of Pokemon Origins, but in Blue's point of view instead of Red's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! This is my first Pokemon fic! Enjoy!**

Blue opened the refrigerator and yawned. The summer had passed by so idly, and he was ready for something new. He grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass before sitting at the table. He scratched his light brown hair, flipped through the latest issue of _Pokemon Weekly_ , and started breakfast. It was a day just like any other.

"Blue!" He heard his sister's voice call from upstairs. "Blue, Grandpa's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!"

Blue sighed and put his orange juice down. His grandpa didn't usually call for him, and when he did it usually ended with his grandpa berating him for being too arrogant or cocky.

"Blue!" his sister's voice came again.

Blue rolled his eyes.

"Coming!" he called back.

He made his way across the plush carpet of his living room and up the stairs where Daisy, his sister, stood in the hallway holding the phone.

"He seems really excited." She said.

Gary's eyes widened. Maybe it was about the deal they'd made earlier that summer? His grandpa had taken so long with the Pokedex, he'd practically given up on it. He took the phone hastily.

"Hey Gramps!" he greeted.

"Blue!" said Professor Oak. "Blue come to my lab immediately! It's ready!"

"Alright!" Blue exclaimed, and he rushed back down the stairs.

"Bye Daisy!" He called over his shoulder, heading out the door. "I'm heading to Grandpa's lab!"

He rushed into the streets of Pallet Town. The sun shone brightly, and people were out enjoying the weather. His grandpa had started work on a very important project, and had promised Blue that if he helped him with his project, he would give Blue his very own Pokemon!

Blue dashed down the cobblestone road that led to his grandpa's lab and spotted a young man with brown hair and a red ball cap. _Red._ He thought.

Red was Blue's neighbor, and the two of them had dreamed of becoming pokemon trainers ever since they were very young.

Of course his grandpa would ask Red to help. He did always seemed to favor Red more than Blue.

"Hey there Red!" said Blue. "Wait a second, let me guess. Did Gramps call you too?"

"I heard it's done!" Red exclaimed.

"Sorry…but I'm gonna go in first!" Blue laughed, and he zoomed toward the entrance of the lab.

"Wait!" Red called after him. "I won't let you!"

Blue could here Red running after him, and he ran faster. Red could be irritating sometimes. The two raced into the lab, pushing each other and arguing.

"Get off me, would ya?" Blue growled.

"You're the one who pushed me!" Red snapped back.

Professor Oak's voice pulled the two away from their bickering.

"What's all the ruckus about?" He inquired, smiling.

"Gramps!" Blue exclaimed.

"Professor!" Red piped in.

The two raced up to the old man, who presented Red with a Pokedex. He handed Blue one too as he began to explain its purpose: recording data on Pokemon!

"Red, Blue, listen: you'll each receive one Pokedex. I want you do something very important…to make a complete guide to all the Pokemon in the world! That has always been my dream." Professor Oak explained.

Blue frowned. He hoped this meant they'd be getting a Pokemon with that challenge. After all, his he had promised he'd give them a Pokemon! Blue knew he deserved one for helping his grandpa out like this. He glanced at Red, whose eyes were wide.

"It's been your dream?" Red inquired.

He sounded so touched. Blue folded his arms. Red could be a real kiss-up sometimes!

Professor Oak went on to explain that he was too old to travel to find and record data on Pokemon, and that he would need their help to fulfill his dream.

 _Easy._ Blue thought. _That will help me become the greatest trainer ever! I just need a Pokemon…_

"Can I count on you?" Professor Oak finished.

"Yes!" Red shouted excitedly.

But Blue was worried about his grandfather's promise.

"Now Gramps," he started. "You haven't forgotten your promise, right? In exchange for helping you out with this?"

Professor Oak smiled.

"I haven't forgotten it." He said, looking happily at his grandson.

Red gasped beside Blue, and Blue couldn't help but grin. They were going to become Pokemon trainers!

Professor Oak presented the two with three options: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Red selected Charmander, in honor of his name. Blue rolled his eyes. What a silly reason to choose a Pokemon. Professor Oak turned to Blue next.

"Blue, wouldn't you choose Squirtle because its color is perfect for someone with your name?" He asked.

Blue chuckled.

"I would never choose my Pokemon for such a ridiculous reason." Blue scoffed, reaching for his Pokemon of choice. "But since Red chose fire, I will choose water!"

He tossed the Pokeball up in the air and out jumped a Squirtle! His very own Squirtle! He gazed happily at his new Pokemon as Professor Oak finished explaining. He then had a geat idea!

"Hey Red, what do you say we test them out!" he suggested, but Red just looked confused. "Eh, never mind. I wouldn't want the memory of my first battle to be with just a measly beginner like you."

Red looked furious from the teasing.

"You're a beginner too, you know!" he snapped.

Blue merely smiled.

"Maybe, but my ambitions are far greater than yours." He bragged, he didn't want Red thinking that he was any better than Blue. "Now that I have this Squirtle, you'll see. I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer in the whole world!"

Red only blinked, and Blue decided to leave. Professor Oak was always so proud of Red. With this new Pokemon, he knew he'd impress his grandpa someday.

"Well Gramps, I gotta go!" he said, racing for the door.

"Alright!" Professor Oak called after him. "It's okay to aim high, but don't forget my request."

"Leave it all to me." Blue vowed, pausing to wave goodbye. "I've got it covered!"

He followed the road out of Pallet Town, carrying his new Squirtle in his arms. First thing first: he needed to train his Squirtle. There was no way he'd be the best trainer if his Squirtle didn't grow and train. He paused to look back at his hometown. He'd make them proud…

Squirtle nudged Blue expectantly.

"Squirtle!" it gurgled.

"Alright now, Squirtle!" Blue said, setting the small blue Pokemon on the ground. "We have lots of work to do! Are you ready?"

His Squirtle looked enthusiastic and hopped up and down.

"Let's head out!" Blue exclaimed.

Their first battle went well. He had Squirtle practice on a few Pidgeys before the pair ran into a youngster on Route 2. The youngster and his Rattatta didn't stand a chance with Squirtle's water gun! Blue figured he should probably start working on his Pokedex, but Squirtle was becoming so strong. What would he need a weak Caterpie or Rattatta for?

They started through Veridian Forest. The sunlight that filtered through the dense trees made a dappled pattern on the grass, and a light breeze ruffled Blue's hair. Squirtle waddled next to him, happily poking at the grass and rocks.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind him. "You're a trainer, right?"

Blue turned to see a kid in a floppy sun hat, white t-shirt and shorts with a bug-catching net.

"You're correct, kid!" he chuckled.

"Wanna battle?" the kid asked, the brim of his hat flopping over his face.

"You bet!" Blue piped up, and then nodded to his Squirtle. "But I'm warning you! My Squirtle's pretty tough!"

The boy whipped out a Pokeball.

"Go Butterfree!" he yelled.

"You're up, Squirtle!" Blue commanded.

His Squirtle leaped into action with a loud cry.

"Squirtle! Bubble!" Blue directed.

Squirtle obeyed, hitting the Butterfree with a stream of bubbles. It then avoided a tackle from the Butterfree, and Blue called for it to use withdraw as the Butterfree attempted to use quick attack. Squirtle poked its head out of its shell, curious.

"Butterfree use sleep powder!" the bug catcher cried.

"Squirtle watch out!" Blue yelped.

But it was too late! A sparkling powder fell from Butterfrees wings and all over Squirtle, who yawned an fell asleep.

"Quick attack!" The bug catcher demanded.

The Butterfree zoomed into Squirtle, knocking it into the air.

"Squirtle!" Blue cried, stepping forward to catch the small Pokemon.

It flew through the air, landing roughly into Blue's chest. He gasped and fell as its dense body knocked the wind out of him, scrambling to grab hold of its slippery shell before it hit the ground. He lay there a moment, holding Squirtle as he caught his breath.

"Tough, huh?" The bug catcher teased.

"We were just going easy on you." Blue grumbled as he fumbled for his wallet.

The bug catcher would want some prize money, no doubt. He handed some money to the boy, who laughed.

"Better luck next time." The bug catcher taunted as he took his money.

Blue trudged through the woods, carrying the weak and tired Squirtle in his arms. The sun was beginning to set now, and he was growing tired. He needed to get Squirtle to a Pokemon center! As he trudged through the woods, he noticed the lights of a city not far in front of him. That must be Pewter City!

He broke into a run, and reached Pewter City in no time at all. As he waited for the nurse to return his Squirtle, he thought hard about the battle with the bug catcher. The Butterfree had certainly overpowered his Squirtle. He needed his Squirtle to be stronger in case he ran into the bug catcher again, but he was beginning to think that it would be good to expand his team. If he caught a Pidgey, he might have an easier time if he ran into the bug catcher again.

"Blue?" he heard the voice of the nurse and rose to his feet.

"How's Squirtle?" he inquired.

The woman handed him Squirtle's Pokeball.

"It's doing just fine!" she said with a smile.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Blue stayed the night in Pewter City. He was exhausted! As he lay in bed he reflected on what Professor Oak had said earlier that day… _"It's okay to aim high, but don't forget my request."_

He rolled over. His grandpa really wanted to see that Pokedex completed, and Blue really wanted to become a Pokemon master. Did the two go hand in hand? He closed his eyes. He'd start on the Pokedex tomorrow.

When he awoke, he and Squirtle went back to Viridian Forest and caught a Pidgey. With two different types, Blue was sure he'd be able to build a stronger team. He caught a small Caterpie and a Rattatta just for good measure. 4 entries in his Pokedex. Blue wondered if Red was able to catch as many as he had.

Blue trained with Pidgey and Squirtle until the sun was high, and after lunch he started to search to see if he could find the boy again. He'd show him!

"You again?" the bug catcher stammered when he finally found the boy trying to catch a Metapod in a tree. "I thought I beat you last time!"

"I'd like a rematch!" Blue stated. "I think my Pokemon are ready!"

The bug catcher groaned.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Go Butterfree!"

"Go Pidgey!" Blue yelled.

The battle went on for a bit, but Pidgey was ultimately victorious.

"Wow!" the bug catcher commented. "Have you thought about challenging Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City?"

"Brock?" Blue repeated.

"Yeah!" said the bug catcher. "You're pretty strong, and if that Squirtle's stronger than it was yesterday you might be able to beat his rock-type Pokemon!"

"I'll give it a try," Blue responded. "Thanks, kid!"

He walked back to Pewter City and stood in front of the gym, clutching Squirtle's Pokeball in his hand.

"Well." He muttered to himself. "Here goes nothing!"

He opened the door, and stepped into the gym…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Thanks to all those who have followed and read my story so far! Enjoy!**

"Squirtle! Water gun!" Blue exclaimed, and Squirtle hit Onyx with a stream of water square in the face.

Onyx writhed and roared, swinging its massive stone tail at the smaller Pokemon.

"Onyx!" Brock yelled. "Use bide!"

Blue saw his opportunity. The Onyx was already tired and low on HP…

"Squirtle! Quick! Use water gun again!"

Squirtle scurried up Onyx's body and hit it in the face with its water gun another time. It hopped out of the way as Onyx collapsed.

"Well done!" Brock praised. "You and your Pokemon work well together."

Blue puffed out his chest with pride.

"Squirtle and I do make a good team!" He bragged.

Brock frowned as he returned the Onyx to its Pokeball.

"Just be careful not to get too cocky." The gym leader warned. "I've seen better trainers fail because of pride."

Blue returned Squirtle to its Pokeball, irritated. Why did everyone have to say that? _It's as if Gramps is right here nagging me…_ Blue thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blue said, biting his tongue.

"Good. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Brock said. "Since you've won, fair and square, I feel as though you've earned this badge!"

He walked across the gym and dropped the badge into Blue's hand.

"My first badge…" Blue murmured. "Thank you."

"You've earned it." Brock commented, smiling.

Blue left the gym feeling confident as ever. The badge shined in the light, and he was so proud of himself for defeating Brock. He wandered to the edge of town, and back to Viridian city. He needed to train some more. As he got closer to Viridian Forest, he spotted someone familiar coming through the woods. It was Red!

Blue chuckled. It had taken Red this long to get here? Blue was obviously the better trainer so far.

He dashed up to Red, who was reading the Viridian welcome post.

"You made it here quicker than I thought you would!" Blue teased, and Blue looked up. "I mean, you're a lot more slow, so I thought it would take you longer to figure out how to get here."

Red just looked irritated.

"Blue."

"What do you say? Has your Pokemon gotten any stronger, yet?" Blue asked cooly.

"Look Blue," Red sighed. "My goal in this is not to try to make my Pokemon stronger. All I really want to do is try to complete the Pokedex."

Blue tried not to roll his eyes. How naive! Did Red not realize he'd need to make his Pokemon stronger to get it to evolve?

"Yeah, okay. I get it!" Blue scoffed. "But to complete the Pokedex sometimes you have to battle against strong Pokemon, right? Well, at least you have a good excuse to escape from battle if you wimp out."

Red was clearly not as serious as Blue was.

"What did you say?" Red growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh come on. We both know it, Red." Blue taunted, he didn't want Red to outdo him this time. "Truth is you're not confident that you can beat me! In case you're wondering, I won't lose to you. No way, now how!"

Blue could tell he have really angered Red, who was now trembling with frustration.

"All right! I'll accept you're challenge!" Red stammered.

Blue smiled. Beating Red in battle would surely throw him off the trail.

The fight was brief. Squirtle beat Red's Charmander with ease, and Blue hadn't even broken a sweat. He left Red at the edge of Viridian City, but not after making sure Red knew it would be better for him to just head back to Pallet Town.

Blue stalked back through Pewter City. Red seemed pretty shaken after their battle. Had he been too hard on him? He shook himself. No. A Pokemon trainer needs to be tough! He sighed. Red had been right about one thing though. Blue needed to get to work on his Pokedex. How proud would his grandpa be if Red brought back the completed Pokedex before Blue?

In the following weeks, Blue traveled through through Mt. Moon and Cerulean City. He challenged and defeating Misty, its gym leader. Lieutenant Surge of Vermillion was more difficult, but Blue now had 40 Pokemon recorded on his Pokedex, and was able to beat the gym leader with a strong Rhyhorn he'd managed to catch. His Squirtle had evolved on the way to Vermilion, and Blue was very pleased with the progress so far. Professor Oak would be proud!

Blue now turned his sights to Celadon City.

He'd heard mentions and whispers of Team Rocket, a band of thugs who'd set their sights on using Pokemon for personal and monetary gain. Blue had even run into one outside of Vermillion, but he chased it away with the help of his Pidgeotto.

As Blue approached the bright city, he could sense something was off. It was still light out, and no one was out in the streets. He frowned. Could Team Rocket have something to do with it? He walked the streets, looking for someone to direct him to the nearest gym, and found his way into a game corner. There were men and women gathered around tables, playing games and chatting excitedly amongst themselves. He could see a young woman at one end of the game corner, trying to talk to a sailor. She appeared very flustered, and the sailor did not appear to be interested in anything she had to say.

"Please." She was begging. "I need your help! The Pokemon are going missing! I've tried on my own, but they recognize me! I need someone to go undercover!"

"Get lost." The sailor grumbled. "I don't want any part of it."

Undercover? Missing Pokemon? Blue frowned. What was she talking about?

He approached the young woman.

"Excuse me miss," he began, leaning against the wall next to her and folding his arms. "I'm Blue of Pallet Town. It sounds like you're having some trouble."

"Pallet Town?" she inquired, looking suspiciously at him. "Well that's odd. I just gave a badge to another trainer from Pallet Town just today."

"Another trainer?" Blue gulped.

"Yes." She sighed. "I guess I shoulder introduce myself. I'm Erika. I'm Celadon City's gym leader. A kid named Red battled me today, do you know him?"

Blue frowned. Had Red beaten the Celadon gym leader before he had? Even after such a humiliating defeat outside Viridian City?

"So what is it you need help with?" Blue asked, changing the subject. "Why do you need someone to go undercover?"

"It's Team Rocket." Erika explained, lowering. "They have a hideout here in town, I think. People are having their Pokemon confiscated for no reason at all, and large numbers of Pokemon have been going missing next to the forest. I told Red that I thought it was probably Team Rocket, and he just rushed off! I wanted somebody to go investigate a building behind the game corner, but it would be best to do it as subtle as possible. If Team Rocket gets word that I'm investigating, I could be in major trouble…"

Erika seemed really worried. What if Red just burst in and the situation got worse?

"Leave it to me." Blue said, and he turned to leave. "I've got you covered."

It wasn't difficult to think of a way to sneak into the hideout. The sun was setting, and the streets were now crawling with members of Team Rocket out on break. Blue figured if he could get his hands on a Team Rocket uniform, he could follow someone back to the hideout and sneak past whatever security they had.

Blue approached one of the members with mock excitement.

"Excuse me sir!" he called to the blue haired man.

"What is it, twerp? Lost your way to the candy store?" the man said gruffly. "Get lost!"

"Sir! I am Team Rocket's biggest fan!" Blue cried. "How do I become a member of Team Rocket?"

"Become a member?" the man repeated, confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Blue piped up. "Do you think I could?"

"Sure." The man sighed. "You'll just have to follow me."

 _This is going to be easier than I thought._ Blue thought.

He followed the man to a building behind the game corner, just where Erika had suspected. He followed the man past a locked door and into a locker room with more members of Team Rocket inside.

"It's actually pretty easy." The man explained. "I'll grab you a uniform, and we'll take you to Arianna to get your paperwork started."

Blue smiled. _Piece of cake. Once I have the uniform I'll blend right in…_

After he had changed into a black Team Rocket uniform, the man hurried off to see if Arianna was available to talk to them.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and an electronic voice boomed: _INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT._ All of Team Rocket sprang into action, and Blue saw his chance! He hurried out of the locker room and into the maze-like Team Rocket hideout…

Erika had said that they were stealing Pokemon, so they had to be keeping them locked up somewhere. He shuffled down the hallway, peering in through doorways and being careful not to set off booby traps. He passed a hallway and saw Red battling a Team Rocket grunt. _Figures. He's always gotta be the hero…_

He dashed by, pulling his hat over his face just in case Red recognized him. As he passed one door, he noticed a squeaking sound was coming from inside. He paused and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Pokemon inside!

He quickly turned the knob and found massive amounts of Pokemon in cages!

"Don't worry guys!" He whispered, hastily getting to work unlocking the cages.

Pokemon after Pokemon leaped out and hurried out the door. Blue moved as fast as he could, but there was still one Pokemon left!

The Growlithe pawed at its cage, whining.

"Hang on!" Blue called, working at the latch.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" a voice came from the doorway. "Traitor!"

Blue turned to see the blue haired man from earlier, looking appalled. The man threw a Pokeball.

"Go Koffing!" the man yelled.

Blue paused and tossed a Pokeball as well.

"Go get 'em Wartortle!" he commanded.

The Wartortle and Koffing fought as Blue fumbled at the latch. With a _click_ the cage swung open, and the Growlithe joined the fight, tackling the Koffing to the ground!

"Koffing, come back!" the man called. "You win this time."

Blue called Wartortle back as the man ran off, and the Growlithe sat staring at him.

"Why aren't you running?" Blue wondered. "You need to get out of here!"

The Growlithe stood, but fell back down, licking its hind paw. It must be injured!

It sat, whining, and Blue knew he had no choice. He scooped the Growlithe up and made his way back throught the hideout. He could hear footsteps following hard on his heels but he just kept running. He needed to get this Growlithe to safety!

He scrambled up the stairs, trying not to drop the fluffy Pokemon. He burst out of the doors into the cool night, and sprinted down the street and around the corner towards the gym. He caught a whiff of something acrid, and Blue wrinkled his nose. It was coming from the direction of the gym. Blue sniffed again and his eyes widened.

 _Fire!_


	3. Chapter 3

A large crowd stood watching the fire. Blue could see Erika standing outside the gym, looking horrified. The night seemed to glow an awful red as the gym swayed and creaked in the flames. The breeze blew embers off the blaze, and he had to shield himself as he approached the gym.

"Erika!" Blue called. "What happened?"

"It was Team Rocket!" she wailed. "They traced him back to me when he broke into the hideout. My Oddish is in there somewhere…"

Blue gazed back up at the gym. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? He looked down at the Growlithe in his arms…

"Here, take this Growlithe." Blue directed, passing the Pokemon to Erika.

He pulled out Wartortle's Pokeball.

"Go Wartortle!" he exclaimed, and Wartortle appeared in front of him. "Use your water gun on the gym. I'll be right back."

Wartortle nodded, and began to spray the building. Blue gulped, and ran for the door.

"Blue!" Erika was yelling after him. "Blue! Stop!"

He burst through the door and surveyed the scene. Flames licked the walls, and gradually climbed the shrubbery and plants inside the gym. He kept low to the ground as he ran through the gym, looking for any sign of Oddish.

He strained his ears, and sweat poured down his face. Chunks of wood were beginning to fall from the ceiling now. There wasn't much time!

"Odd!"he heard a faint squeak from somewhere in the gym.

"Oddish!" Blue called out, and he followed the sound.

He bobbed and weaved through the inferno, and found Oddish in a far corner of the gym, cowering. It turned to him, eyes wide.

"There you are." He murmured.

He scooped the Pokemon up and began running back for the door. He was almost there….

Blue flung himself back through the door right as the door frame collapsed. He took a few more steps and stopped. The cool night air filled his lungs and he stood panting for a moment.

"Oddish!" Erika cried, and he glanced up.

The gym leader dashed over and took Oddish gently in her arms. The Oddish squealed in delight. It was safe.

"Blue I can't thank you enough." Erika began.

Blue turned to face Erika and frowned.

"I wish I had been here sooner." He admitted. "Maybe then the gym…"

"You were here just in time." Erika said gently. "If you hadn't run in, I might not have my Oddish."

"I guess." Blue mumbled.

Erika reached into her pocket.

"Here," she said, holding something small and shiny out to him. "Take this badge. I know we haven't battled, but you've earned it."

Blue took the badge in his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked, puzzled.

"Of course!" she laughed. "I'm very lucky that you came to Celadon when you did. I hope to see great things from you."

She turned and strolled off. Fire fighters with various water-type Pokemon were beginning to filter onto the scene, so Blue called Wartortle back and began to pace back down the street. He sighed. What was this feeling? He felt so drained, and yet, he knew he'd done the best he could. But still. He'd never felt so defeated in his entire life.

He kicked a pebble and sent it bouncing down the street. Red was probably on his way to Fuchsia City by now…

"Wait!" a voice came from behind him.

Blue spun to see a girl carrying the Growlithe from earlier running towards him. She skidded to a halt and held the Pokemon out to him.

"You forgot your Growlithe!" she panted.

"Oh, well he's not actually my…" Blue started.

"Could you take your Growlithe already? My arms are tired."

Blue shrugged and took the Growlithe from the girl, and she sprinted back to the gym without another word. An idea crept into Blue's head. He hadn't caught a Growlithe yet, and he needed a strong fire-type Pokémon for his team. Maybe he could keep the Growlithe?

It snuggled up to him and wagged its bushy tail weakly. Blue sighed. He would need to find a Pokemon Center so it could rest. He wandered the streets until he stumbled upon it, and entered.

Exhausted, he passed the Growlithe to Nurse Joy.

"Does your Growlithe have a Pokeball?" she inquired.

"It's not my Growlithe." He stated, realizing with disappointment that there could be someone searching for it.

"It's not?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"No. It was injured, so I picked it up and carried it here."

He didn't want to go into the details of his encounter with Team Rocket.

The nurse frowned.

"Do you think it belongs to someone?" she asked. "It seems very well-trained."

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Is there a place I can take it to figure out if it has a trainer?"

"Not around here." Nurse Joy responded, shaking her head. "But maybe you can take it to Mr. Fuji's house in Violet Town? It could wait there in case its trainer shows up. If it's been abandoned, Mr. Fuji would take great care of it."

Blue looked down at the Growlithe, and it gazed back up at him with its big, brown eyes.

 _If it's been abandoned…_

Blue spent the night at the Pokemon Center. He had decided it would be best to take the Growlithe to Mr. Fuji, since it was on the way to Fuchsia City anyways. The Growlithe slept curled at his feet, its soft snore echoing through the center.

He could always just keep the Growlithe. Its trainer obviously didn't care enough to go looking for the poor Pokemon…

The next morning, Blue set off for Violet Town. The Growlithe loped happily at his side, its tongue lolling lazily out the side of its mouth. Blue paused and pulled out a Pokeball. If he could catch the Growlithe, it would be his for sure.

"Okay Growlithe," Blue began. "It's a long journey, and I'm not sure Mr. Fuji will even be able to help us. How about you hop in this Pokeball, and we just head right through to Fuchsia City?"

The Growlithe sat down and scratched its ear, and Blue tossed the Pokeball. Growlithe's eyes widened, and it punted the ball away with its hind legs, growling.

"Oh come on!" Blue groaned. "It's not like your trainer's come to find you!"

Growlithe sneezed defiantly, and trotted ahead. Blue sighed. It was wrong of him to try that, and he knew it. But how great would it be to have a Growlithe as a team member! He'd always wanted a strong Arcanine. Growlithe kept trotting, not even looking back.

"Alright." Blue called. "I'll help you get to Mr. Fuji's."

Growlithe turned and wagged its tail. Blue ruffled its thick fur.

"You'll see your trainer soon enough." He murmured.

The journey to Violet Town did not take long. He had to double back through Saffron City, but he was able to catch an Abra and a Meowth on Route 8. Growlithe still trotted determinedly ahead of him. Why was it so sure its trainer would come back? Were Pokemon really so attached and loyal?

As they entered Violet Town, Blue couldn't help feeling bad for Growlithe. It could wait at Mr. Fuji's for a very long time and its trainer might still never show up. The mountains loomed over them, and a tall tower at the edge of the small town made Blue shiver. Something was off about the town, and even Growlithe seemed to tremble gazing up at the lonely tower.

Blue pulled out his map and began to follow the beaten down road to Mr. Fuji's house.

He didn't know what would happen to Growlithe after all of this, but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't want to wait in this town for too long!


	4. Chapter 4

Blue wandered the bleak path towards Mr. Fuji's house. Growlithe was snuffling nervously ahead of him, apparently just as put off as he was about the demure town. The sooner he could leave the better.

Growlithe paused as it entered Mr. Fuji's yard, and whimpered.

"What is it?" Blue murmured.

It shuffled its paws uncomfortably.

Was it doubting that it should stay at the Pokemon House?

"Look, you heard what that nurse said." Blue mumbled. "If your trainer's looking for you, they'll probably check here."

Growlithe tucked its tail in between its legs and nudged Blue with its head.

"Do you want your trainer to find you or not?"

It whined and hid behind Blue's legs, shoving him closer to Mr. Fuji's house. Blue sighed, and reached out to knock on the door. He paused at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, the Pokemon Tower…what happened there?"

Red's voice came faintly from inside the house. He'd caught up with Red! Blue held his breath as he listened as unfamiliar voices explained that Team Rocket had taken over the Pokemon Tower, and that Mr. Fuji had left to try to convince them to leave. A woman then exclaimed that a ghost appeared shortly after Team Rocket had!

"Interesting…" Blue whispered to himself.

He'd dealt with Team Rocket before, and had learned that though they were threatening, they seemed to be outsmarted without difficulty. Had no one else tried to rid the Pokemon Tower of the criminals? And as for the ghost...it was likely a story fabricated by Team Rocket to keep people out.

"Hey, let's all go together and rescue Mr. Fuji!" a young girl's voice cried out above the rest.

 _Not a bad idea._ Blue thought to himself. Why hadn't the citizens of Lavender Town tried that in the first place? It was simple enough, and together they would likely stand a better chance against the petty thieves.

Several others argued against the girl's idea, and Blue rolled his eyes as Red piped in.

"I'll go!"

Of course. It was just like Red to be the hero. Last time, his brash ideas led Team Rocket right to Erika!

Blue peeked his head through the door, and listened as Red exclaimed with confidence that he could rid Lavender Town of Team Rocket. Blue pictured Celadon Gym engulfed in flames. If Red challenged Team Rocket again, the Pokemon House could be next! He glanced down at Growlithe. It may be up to him to take out Team Rocket. Then they wouldn't be able to trace the idea back to the people at Mr. Fuji's! All he had to do was pretend that he didn't know they were there. He could be some punk kid sneaking in after hearing a ghost story…

That was it!

"Now I see." Blue murmured to himself, smiling as he thought of what this could mean. "If I go to the Pokemon Tower now and get rid of Team Rocket before Red does…I'll be the hero."

He'd had no recognition after what happened in Celadon City, so the idea seemed quite appealing. All he had to do was pull it off.

Blue glanced around and slipped towards the Pokemon Tower, but Growlithe barked after him.

"Right." He muttered. "Look, you can stay here at the Pokemon House or you can follow me to the tower."

It growled and sat back, its thick fur bristling.

"Alright, alright." Blue groaned. "I'll get you checked in."

Once Growlithe was checked into the Pokemon House, Blue marched his way into the Pokemon Tower. The sun was setting as he made his way back down the path. He glanced back at Growlithe, who sat at the door watching him. It whined and howled, and Blue had to turn away. He was going to miss Growlithe. He made no sound as he crept towards the tower, and long shadows engulfed the town as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

The moon hung low in the sky when Blue finally made it to his destination. He carefully managed to climb through a window and into the building. A soft, silver light filtered through the windows of the first floor, but it was pitch black in the upper levels, and Blue had to strain his eyes to see farther then the glow of his flashlight. Blue shuddered. Had it been so cold when he arrived…?

He jammed one hand into his pocket. He was being silly. It was unnervingly quiet, but there did not appear to be anything supernatural about the place. Blue muttered to himself to boost his confidence. He refused to give into the same tricks the people at the Pokemon house had. There was no ghost. Just a story made up by Team Rocket to scare people away!

"The genius Blue will finally reveal Team Rocket's sneaky tricks, and kick them out for good! Soon I may hold a special place in the history of Lavender Town…" he chuckled as he braced himself to climb another flight of stairs.

He reached level 6, but there was still no sign of Team Rocket, or any ghosts.

"Is Team Rocket even up here, anyway?" Blue mused. "Everybody talks about ghosts in this place but there's nothing here…"

Blue paused, suddenly feeling spooked. Something wasn't right.

At the other end of the floor, he could see a shadow forming by the staircase. He waited to see who was casting it, but there was no sign of anyone.

"What is that…?" Blue whispered.

The shadow grew suddenly, and a sound like a gust of wind rattled throughout the room.

 _"GET OUT! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_

Blue shivered and turned away, hurrying for the flight of stairs behind him. He felt himself let out a scream, but all he could here was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Blue realized too late that he had dropped his flashlight and flung himself into the darkness. Which way was he going? He stumbled and scuffed his knee at one point, but he didn't stop. Not until he collided with someone else in the darkness.

"Blue!" Red exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Blue stepped back, breathless.

"I…I saw a g-g-ghost!" Blue stammered.

 _"GET OUT!"_

The voice echoed around them, as fog began to roll through the room. Blue wanted to hide, but he stood frozen in place.

 _"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"_

The shadow zoomed towards Blue and Red, and they stumbled backwards.

"So that means ghosts really do exist?" Red squeaked.

He looked frightened!  
"Come on Red, let's run away!" Blue urged, but Red looked irritated at the suggestion.

"No." Red growled. "You run if you want to, but I can't…I can't run away!"

Red was so melodramatic. Blue glanced down the hallway. Besides, Team Rocket was still somewhere in the tower! He remembered why he came here, and tried to swallow his fear. Red could distract the ghost while Blue fought Team Rocket! Blue realized, and he snuck back up the stairs as Red's Charmeleon leaped into action.

Without a flashlight he couldn't see an inch from his nose, but perhaps he could be stealthier. He felt his way up the stairs, careful to be quiet. He could here footsteps in the floor above him now, and he tiptoed slowly around each corner. Suddenly a light shone brightly in front of him.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" the man in front of him demanded.

Blue squinted his eyes, and was able to see a red "R" on the shirt of the man. Team Rocket!  
He smiled and sent Wartortle into action.

Wartorle leaped at the Team Rocket grunt with a battle cry, and the grunt turned and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue panted, sprinting after him.

Wartortle was hot on his heels as he stumbled onto the next floor. They were surrounded by grunts. He counted two Koffings, three Grimer, a Drowsy, and a Ratticate. This would be a piece of cake.

"Wartortle, rapid spin!" Blue cried, and Wartortle spun and bounced off of both Koffings.

The Koffings fell to the ground and the 3 Grimer slid up to Wartortle.

"Rapid spin again!"

Wartortle spun, but the Grimer merely stretched and spread themselves out.

"Right. Try water gun!"

It nodded and sprayed the Grimer with water. The pressure of Wartortle's water gun washed the Grimer against the wall, and they squiggled to the ground. The Drowsy and Ratticate were up next.

"You're outta luck, kid!" a tall grunt taunted.

Blue smirked. If only the grunt knew who he was up against!

"Wartortle! You know what to do! Use your bubble beam and rapid spin!" Blue commanded.

Wartortle nodded and whirled into action, blasting Drowsy and Ratticate with a burst of bubbles. The vortex of bubbles blasted back at the two Pokemon, sending them flying.

"Quick!" Blue heard one of the grunts yell. "He's a strong trainer. Grab the Silph Scope and we'll get out of here!"

The grunts called their Pokemon back, but Blue and Wartortle got in their way. Wartortle sprayed the grunts back, and a strange goggle looking device dropped to the floor. Blue picked it up to examine it.

"The Silph Scope!" one grunt cried.

Blue paced over with Wortortle at his side.

"What does it do?" Blue demanded.

At first the grunt looked as if he wouldn't talk, but Wortortle growled threateningly.

"It's a piece of technology that helps to identify unknown ghost Pokemon!" the grunt gulped.

Blue whirled around.

"Come on Wortortle! We gotta take this to Red!"

The two left the grunts in a dizzy heap. Blue hurried back down the stairs, calling Wortorle back into its Pokeball. He flew around the corner, and saw Red facing the ghost.

"Red!" Blue hollered. "Use this!"

Blue hurled the Silph Scope towards Red, who reached up and caught it.

"What is this?" Red inquired.

"You'll know when you use it." Blue called back.

He held his breath as Red placed the goggles over his eyes. Hopefully this would work…

"Marowak!" Red gasped.

Blue sighed and sat back. His legs were trembling, but he was relieved to hear some recognition in Red's voice. A Cubone and a young girl came running up the stairs. The Cubone embraced the ghost, and Red called his Charmeleon back. Blue watched on for a few moments, Cubone was going to be sad for a while, but everything would eventually be okay with Mr. Fuji's help.

Blue thought back to Growlithe. Growlithe was having a difficult time with its owner abandoning it, and he still didn't feel like it would be right to leave Growlithe waiting at the Pokemon House for its trainer to come back.

Blue rose to his feet, watching as the ghost of Marowak drifted peacefully away from the baby Cubone.

"Well, no need to get involved at this point." He murmured to himself. "I guess I'll just leave the rest to Red."

He needed to get back to Growlithe.

Blue battled a few more grunts on the way out, but for the most part the rest of the tower was abandoned. He slipped out the window he'd come in through, and trotted down the path back to the Pokemon House.

The lights of the Pokemon House put off a soft glow, and Blue could see the faint outline of Growlithe's silhouette of the front porch.

"Growlithe!" Blue called, and he heard Growlithe bark back at him.

It bounded down off of the porch and nearly knocked Blue over, wagging its tail intently the entire time. Blue bent down and let the Pokemon lick his face.

"Hey buddy." Blue greeted. "Did you miss me?"

The Growlithe nuzzled up to Blue, and he lifted it up and took it inside the Pokemon House. A man was waiting by the door.

"Is this your Growlithe?" the man inquired.

"If it doesn't have a home, I'd be more than happy to take it." Blue explained. "I checked it into the Pokemon House earlier today, but I don't think its trainer is coming back for it."

The man frowned.

"Growlithe are very loyal." The man commented. "It waited on the porch for you this entire time. I think it would be good for you to take this Growlithe."

Blue set the Growlithe down. It gazed up at him happily.

"Do you think its trainer will come back for it though?" Blue asked.

The man smiled.

"I think its trainer has come back for it." He stated. "Would you like to give a nickname to your new Growlithe?"


End file.
